Mon Amour  AmeriCanada
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Canada stops to pick up America for the G8 Summit Meeting, stopping for a bite along the way. Thanks to a fangirling employee, things change. Based off RP with gaia bud, The Pyro Okami


_Mon amour_

America x Canada

A blond figure went inside the brunette's home, searching for his brother. "Alfie! You're gonna be late for the World Summit!" he called out as loud as he could. Unfortunately for him, his loudest was about the equivalent of someone speaking normally.

Fortunately for Canada, America was lying on the couch only a few feet away. He woke up at the sound of the other's voice. He had fallen asleep playing his newest game. The proof was still paused on the screen since two that morning.

He quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on his face. "What?" He pulled himself up to look at his twin. "I thought that was tomorrow!"

Matthew crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I called you yesterday to remind you. Back then, it was tomorrow. Now it's today, so hurry up and get dressed. Something decent at least!" He then uncrossed his arms, still glaring at the other as he placed his hands on his hips. He looked kinda like a girl like that, what with the shoulder length hair and the fairly feminine figure.

Thinking for a moment, Alfred remembered that call. He was barely listening because he was too distracted by his game. "Oh, yeah…" He gave Matt a quick glare of his own before getting up and dragging himself to his room. "Yes, _Mother_," he muttered before he disappeared into his room, finding decent clothes and a comb.

The blond's cheeks tinted a light shade of scarlet. "God, Alfred. You seriously need to grow up," he muttered, waiting for his twin.

Only a few minutes passed before the America came out fully and decently clothed, still running a comb through his hair. "Alright, so how soon do we have to get going?" The male was hoping he would be able to fit at least a bowl of cereal before they left. His appetite was already coming back to him.

The Canadian sighed. "If you drive, we'd get there really fast. But I wanna live, so if we leave now, we can get there in time." He saw the look on the American's face as the brunette looked toward the kitchen. "I'll drive by McDonalds because we don't have time. How's that sound, Alfie?"

Alfred frowned at his sibling. What was wrong with his driving? Nothing! Except he got a few speeding tickets here and there… And here, but other than that, he was a very good driver! He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to fit in breakfast… Until he heard the name of his favorite fast-food restaurant. "Alright! Let's hit the road, then!" He dropped his comb on the table and dragged Matthew out by the wrist, snatching his house keys on the way out. Once they got outside, he let the blond go so he could lock his door.

Canada smiled triumphantly. "Works every time," he chuckled to himself. "Come on, slowpoke!" he called out the window, smiling.

The older one fidgeted with the lock, glaring at it. "Come on… Come on!" Finally he heard the click that signaled it was locked. "Finally!" He shoved the key in his pocket and dashed to the car, sitting in the passenger's seat and buckling in. "Let's go to McDonalds, get the Summit over with, and head home!"

The blond laughed and drove off.

The ride to the Summit was pretty smooth. On their way, they stopped by the fast-food restaurant just like Canada promised.

"Welcome to McDonalds. How can I help you?" a voice asked through the speaker system.

"I would like a plain ice cream and…" Matt turned to his twin. "Alfie, what do you want? The usual Big Mac?" The two had been to this place so many times for lunch or dinner that Canada was pretty sure what his brother wanted.

Alfred nodded. "Oh! And get me an ice cream, too!" He remembered the last time Matthew got ice cream; he asked to take a little bite. That bite turned into half of his ice cream. Al had to buy him another one after a scolding from his brother.

The blond nodded and turned back to the speaker. "Did you get all that?"

"Two ice creams and a Big Mac?"

"That's right."

"Your order comes to $6.54. Please pull ahead."

As the Canadian slowly drove around to the next window, America pulled out his wallet and fished out a ten. "I'll pay. You can have the change, too." He handed the bill to his twin, smiling a little.

Matthew smiled and leaned over the seat to place a small brotherly kiss on Alfred's cheek. "_Merci_, Alfie," he nodded, taking the ten and giving it to the girl. Alfred couldn't help but blush slightly, even though this was normal for the other.

"Ahh! Kawaii!" she squealed as she took the ten, nearly to the point of bouncing off the walls.

"_Mon dieu_," the blond muttered to America, "she sounds like Kiku and Yao."

He sighed and watched the window carefully. "No kidding… Bet I can get her even more worked up, though." He smirked mischievously as the girl gave them their food.

Al carefully leaned forward to look at the girl as an arm slid around his brother's shoulders. "I know how attractive he his, Miss, but this one's mine." His gaze moved to Matthew's face and he tenderly kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Alfred's face burned, but he grinned as he pulled away. "Let's go, _mon amour_." Having a part French twin, he was bound to pick up some of the language. He laughed as they drove away, the girl fangirling to death behind them.

Matthew's face flushed as he nervously drove away. He was too embarrassed to say anything to his twin. Alfred just called him "My love"! In French, no less! The language of love… Did that mean…? "A-Alfie?" His voice was quieter than usual. "Do you… Umm… Do you…" He couldn't find the right words to ask!

The brunette took a bite out of his ice cream and looked to the other. "You say something, Matt?" He watched him curiously.

A small noise of nervousness came from the back of Matthew's throat. "It's nothing," he sighed as he parked.

Just as he got out and shut the door behind him, a voice spoke before the brunette could get out. "You're really stupid."

America froze at the sound. "What?" He turned to look at Canada's bear, Kumajiro, in the backseat. "What's-his-name likes you, dummy." He was sure to say this when Matt was out of earshot.

"I know that," he laughed, "We're best buds! Haven't you seen how well we get along? Or does that cotton in your head make you forget stuff?" He reached back and patted the bear on the head.

Kumajiro growled at him, making the other pull his hand back. "'Like' like, stupid American."

Just then, Matthew called to his brother. "Alfie, come on! Arthur is going to have your head!"

Alfred looked towards his brother and nodded. "'Kay!" With a quick glance to the bear, he pointed at him sternly. "You better be right or _I'll_ have _your_ head." He quickly got out and shut the door behind him, catching up with his twin.

The brunette thought about what the stuffed animal had said. Now that he thought about it more, he was starting to wonder what Matty was saying earlier. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked straight forward. "So, Matty… Wh-What were you saying back there before? You know… After I… Yeah…" Why was he so goddamn nervous all of a sudden?

Matthew's face flushed again. "I-I um…" He stuttered, twiddling his fingers. "Al, you know what _mon amour_ means in French, right?" he asked, glancing at his brother through his bangs. "I-It means 'my love'. I-I was wondering i-if you r-really meant it." His voice was a quiet mumble as he blushed, looking down.

The American didn't dare take his eyes off the younger one, nodding to his question. When he asked if he meant it, Alfred bit his lip. He didn't really mean it. He only said it to make the girl freak out more. He never thought Matty would have taken it seriously back there. Now he regretted saying it, and especially kissing him the way he did.

Just as they were about to enter the building, Al took Matthew by the hand and dragged him off to the side so no one could hear or see them without searching the area.

He sighed heavily before he began. "Matty… I didn't mean it back there. I'm really sorry. But… If you could forgive for that, and anything else I've done to hurt you, I'd like to give you a present in thanks."

Matthew looked down dejectedly. "O-Oh… Yes, I forgive you, Alfie," he whispered, hiding his hurt-filled eyes behind his bangs. He really, truly loved his brother, but hearing him say he didn't mean it made Matt's heart feel shattered. He slumped visibly.

It pained Alfred deeply to see the other like this. It almost looked as if the blond died inside, and America was the murderer. Al's grip on his brother's hand tightened for a moment. "Hey… Matty…" He smiled as he took Matthew's chin gently to pull his face up, looking straight into those violet eyes. "You are… This time meaning it… _Mon amour_…" America hesitated a moment before carefully leaning forward and placing his lips over Matt's.

Their lips went together so well. Like pieces of a puzzle, they were made to be connected. They were so soft and warm against his own. Alfred wanted so bad to push forward and deepen the kiss, but he didn't want to take things too far for his other.

After a few seconds, he pulled back, looking like a blushing tomato fool. He hoped for the best result of his act.

Matthew's heart felt like it stopped for a millisecond, and then it soared. His face matched his brother's. "A-Alfie… _Je t'aime_," Canada whispered, placing his head against his brother's chest.

The brunette smiled and wrapped an arm around the blond, stroking his hair with the other. "Je t'a... Je... Je..." He was having a problem saying it correctly in French, so he shrugged it off and said it in plain English. "I love you, too, Matty." He kissed his brother's hair lightly.

Matthew tilted his head up to kiss his brother lips lightly, smiling. Alfred felt light as air as his heart skipped a dozen beats. Oh, how he hoped this wasn't a dream.

The blond was about to wrap his arms around Alfred's shoulders when he heard the ever so nagging voice of England. "Alfred, you bloody git! Get your arse in here right now!"

He grimaced and parted from his brother. "I-I suppose we need to get to the conference," he said quietly, slipping away and blushing like a fool.

The brunette heard the Englishman yell for him. "Yeah, yeah! We're coming, old man Britain!" He called before looking back to Matt, chuckling. "You suppose right." He wrapped an arm around Matthew's waist and walked with him inside. "Let's get this thing over with."

* * *

><p>Now, as much as you people beg, I'm not going to add on to this one. It gets really good after this, so I keep it for mahself. x3 Let's just say it turns into a beautiful lemon... 3 Minez, b!tches... xDD<p>

Please, READ MAH OTHER FICS! D8 And review too! I LUFFLES reviews~!


End file.
